Magical Mishappenings
by Berwald.Oxenstierna23
Summary: A Swede meets a cat, what do ya know 'bout that? (I suck at summaries and I do not own Hetalia, or many things in the story other than minor, common objects such as books, chairs etc.)
1. Where?

_**(First fanfiction ^^' Hope ya' enjoy. Based off of a dream I had. Rated M for pater... probably much later chapters. )**_

A young Swedish man walks down a brick road, glancing around at the buildings as he passed _'where am I…? I don't remember coming here…'_ examining his surrounding as he walked, people dressed in rather modern clothes in contrast to the décor of the village '_looks just like an old fashioned Swiss villa…' _Amazed by the sight, something he didn't see very often, the tan walls of the houses fringed with Rose wood giving a delightful contrast along with the deep red of the bricks on the road with occasional brown and light tan bricks, laid out in a pattern.

He noticed a small park with a tall fountain in the center, a pearly color, assuming it was made out of marble. The park was rather symmetrical, four sections each with a park bench but in the farthest corner was a small stage, apparently set up for shows during town gatherings and in the corner closest to him, a small playground, but big enough for toddlers between the ages 3 and 6 to play on. The park was wrapped in a black painted picket fence, leaving about 2 meters of grassy terrain between it and the road.

He examined it for a moment before walking over to get a better look, noticing a tree looming overhead, just outside of the fence. As he took a close look at the deep read leaves, he noticed something else hidden within. He reached up and picked a small fruit from the branches, breaking it open and smelling it '_I know this scent…_' he though with glee as a light smile appeared across his face and the lapped up the sweet juices, taking a bite of the tiny wild plum.

The Swede was delighted, taking another plum and walking over to one of the four entrances to the park and went over to take a seat on the bench, enjoying the calming summer breeze as it brushed through the tree, ruffling the leaves as well as the Swede's hair, much to his content. He simply closed his eyes and breathed in the soft scents as everyone else went about their business.

After a few moments, he felt something soft brush against his hand, causing him to open his eyes and blink down at a small, fluffy, tan and white cat. He smiled ever so lightly and began to pet it, and much to his delight, hearing it purr. He removed his hand and the cat seemed to blink up at him so he simply patted the bench next to him, an offer the feline seemed to understand since he jumped up on the bench next to him, flopping back in a rather cute way, exposing its belly. Berwald brushed through the cat's soft fur, noticing he still had the plum in his other hand and broke it open slightly to reveal the sweet juices, offering it to the cat. The cat sniffed at it hesitantly before giving it a quick lick, letting out a soft purr and taking the plum before jumping up and running off suddenly.

The Swede watched it with a small bit of surprise before going to follow after it, seeing it trot off out of the park, glancing over it's shoulder as though inciting the man to follow. The cat ran off a small ally way, and as the Swede approached and turned the corner, he found it had vanished. He looked puzzled for a moment before for some reason looking up. He saw a sign over head with the bolded white letters 'Trick shop' on a black sign, decorated with the painting of a top hat with a rabbit inside and 3 colorful balls of Red, Yellow and Blue.

The shop sparked his curiosity and he stepped forward pushing the door open and was greeted with the chime of bells as well the attention of two young men, one seemed to be placing a book up on the shelf as the other swept. The Romanian with strawberry blonde hair, red eyes and long teeth that looked like fangs stopped cleaning for a moment and gave him a toothy grin in his direction. "Welcome to our little shop. How may we help you today?" with a chipper tone. The Swede looked him up and down, not quite surprised by his appearance since this was supposed to be a trick shop after all and gave a quick nod of greeting, something feeling a bit… _off._

The other man, a Norwegian, and a bit shorter with deep, emotionless cobalt blue eyes stepped down from his small stool and went over to greet their guest, walking up closely and looking up at him, his mask of non-emotion unwavering "Hei." He said, seeming to look past the pools of electric blue into the Swede's soul.

"Um… Hej. Just takin' a look around… hope ya don' mind…" shifting a bit uneasily and adverting his gaze. To which the Norwegian just turned on his heels and went back to arranging books. Sweden glanced around at the merchandise, walking over to a shelf of assorted figurines and reaching over to pick one up.

"Don't touch that." came a sharp command from the small blue eyed man and the Swede turned around to see he hadn't turned away from the book shelf _'How did he know…?'_

As though reading the man's mind the Norwegian said "I just can tell things." continuing to put away his books, not even looking at their guest.

Sweden nodded slowly and kept looking about the shop, keeping his hands in his pockets as he let his eyes wander a curious array of herbs lying out on the table and suddenly hear a slightly louder voice right beside him "Those are for potions." Looking over his shoulder to see the Romanian and nodded, feeling a bit more uneasy at now quietly the other had snuck up behind him, seeming as though it wasn't even intended as he smiled.

The Swede just thought of it as some kind of joke, since he never really believed in magic and picked up a small bag marked 'Lumpwurtroot_'_ and decided he'd purchase it, always feeling odd if he entered a store and left without buying anything, and since it was only five euros, he decided to go with it, going over to the register. After a second the happy seeming Romanian went over to the register, ringing it up "Will that be all?" to which the Swede simply nodded. The taller man handed over the money and headed towards the door, opening it and as soon as he did, a flash of fur shot into the building and jumped up on the table of figurines, causing the Swede to drop that he was holding and rush to catch the creature but it was too late, it had already destroyed the merchandise and left again.

A sigh escaped the Norwegian who brought his hand to his forehead, and looked at the mess "Again already…?" nodding to his friend who let out a exasperated sigh and got the broom and dust pan, getting started sweeping up the broken porcelain and glass.

"It's just not fair teacher! That cat ruins everything!" he griped as he cleaned.

The Swede looked puzzled by the words '_Teacher?'_ examining them both '_but he looks so much younger…' _

As though reading the Swede's mind once again "Though I may look young, I'm actually older than him…" shooting a glare at the Romanian which made his shut up and get back to work "And yes… that cat causes a lot of trouble…" examining the tall Swedish man "Would you mind capturing it for us? It would be greatly appreciated."

The Swede shifted a bit "We can pay you, Please?" the smaller man not seeming to put any emotion into his words at all and Sweden simply nodded, not able to really think of much else to do and went over to the door "Tack. We appreciate it." As parting words as he picked up his bag of… whatever it was and left the shop.


	2. Who?

Sweden glances up and down the road '_Where the hell am I supposed to find that cat…?_' seeing people passing by as he stood and thought. He was soon was drawn from his thoughts as he heard the sound of something metal hitting the ground and turned to see the cat just a few feet away, taking off after it down the alley way. It dived over trash cans with the swede in hot pursuit, jumping over a light tan picket fence which the swede, without thinking also dived over, seeing he was in a street, looking around and spotting the cat dashing down a street to the left and he ran after it, creating a bit of a scene in the quiet, peaceful environment. He quickly rushed after it, coming to another alley way and finding the cat cowering in a corner between a wall and a dumpster.

"C'mon. 'm not gonna' hurt ya…" extending his hand in a friendly gesture and extending his hand. And the cat looked away, as though denying him.

"_Maybe not but they will…"_

The swede froze _'What the hell…?' _glancing around the alley and not seeing anyone else around and looking puzzled, but noticing how familiar the voice sounded though he wasn't able to put his finger on just who's it was. "Who said that?"

"Wait a sec… you can hear me?" and the swede stood up, scratching the back of his head.

"Um… ja?" wondering why this person was talking to him and refusing to show their face and suddenly remembered the cat and his urgency to catch it, reaching and picking it up.

The cat squirmed in his grip "Hej! Put me down!" and the swede stopped, holding the cat out and looking at it, completely confused for a moment "Oh so you can understand me?"

The swede's eyes widened as he suddenly caught on to what was happening, dropping to his knees and dropping the cat but only a short distance. "Y-you can talk…?" his jaw hanging wide open in shock.

The cat flicked his tail across the bewildered Berwald's face with a rather cheeky expression "Of course, we all can talk; it's just a matter of whether or not you can understand. Now close your mouth. A bug might fly in there."

The swede shut his mouth quickly and took a seat on the ground "I'm… hallucinating…" deciding that was the only logical explanation.

"Sure, we'll just go with that." The cat said as it turned around and sat on the ground, folding its tail over its paws "I'm Mathias."

The swede stared for a moment, examining how the cat seemed to talk without moving its mouth, determining it must be speaking to him telepathically or… '_No, you've gone crazy. Cats don't talk.' _And shook his head "I'm Berwald… why do you have a human name if you are a cat?"

"Because I wasn't always a cat…" the small fuzzy animal seemed to think to him, turning his gaze away "I _was_ a man… a prince at that." Looking back up at the tall Swedish man "But the blue eyed man took me away from home… he used magic and turned me into a cat…" standing up and walking over to him "Please… please don't take me back there. I… I don't want to die."

The swede blinked at the cat before giving it a puzzling look "But… if ya don't want t' be caught… why did ya run in there just then?"

The cat climbed into his lap and rolled over "Well… I'd like to get back to my human form again and in order to do that I have to gather the items the witch used to turn me in the first place." tilting it's head to the side "Do you want to help me? I can reward you."

The swede shook his head "I'm really have no interest in money of any of the sort I just…" thinking for a moment at what he could possibly want "I want to do what's right… and then go home." Starting to wonder where home was and suddenly realizing he couldn't recall anything about it, letting out a sigh and looking down at the cat, brushing through its soft fur "So why did that man turn you…?" still not quite believing the story.

The cat shrugged and jumped up out of his lap "Beats me." Turning to stride off back towards the street and Berwald got up to follow after.

…~oOo~…

The Norwegian watched the Norwegian clean as he finished putting away the rest of his books, taking a seat on his step stool "What are we going to do? I know it's not his fault but still… this is _necessary_." looking over at his assistant who shrugged, going over to take a seat on the floor beside him.

"Don't we need to keep Prince Mathias in cat for until our ransom is met?" the Romanian piped up receiving a glare from the Norwegian.

The younger man quieted down and shifted and the blue eyed, smaller man sighed "I hate doing this but… we really have no choice…" thinking back on the events.

The king of the area had sentenced them both to death for acts of magic. Late one night the Norwegian man had snuck onto the palace grounds late one night to see what he could do about his and his friend's situation. He made his way to the garden, the herbs and vegetables set in silver of the moon light. 'Damn_ rich people and their specialty pallet…' _scoffing at how easy a life royalty had.

He heard a sound behind him, turning around and seeing a young Danish man looking over at him, peering at him from behind a wall and their eyes met under the moon light and they both froze for a moment. The young Danish man stepped out from behind the wall and out of the shadows, approaching the other. "You're not supposed to be here, are you?"

"The smaller man bit his lip, taking a step back and looking away and the Dane laughed a bit at him "It's alright, I'm not either." And the Norwegian looked at him with a surprised expression, trying to read the man's thoughts "Ja, I snuck out tonight. I guess you can say I'm just adventurous."

'_nothing, nothing, why can't I read anything?' _feeling a bit concerned as he knew only magical beings could block him out but… looking the Dane up and down there didn't seem to be anything magical about him. He grabbed the still talking Dane by the wrist "Come with me." Was his simple command before taking off with him, knowing he was someone who lived at the castle from what he said and from his stature and what he was wearing, someone important. '_Maybe he can be useful…'_

Together they ran out, avoiding the palace guards much to the Dane's excitement, thinking of this all as a game. Once they were in a safe area the Norwegian snapped his fingers, a flow of sparkles surrounding the Dane who looked amazed, clueless to what was going on until he was suddenly floating, drifting along of a stream of air towards a village, smiling and laughing the whole way, enjoying the sights and feeling "You're a witch?! That's awesome! Bro this is awesome! It's like a fairytale!"

Once they reached the trick shop they stepped inside, the Dane gendering around "oh wow. I've never been here before." Starting to poke around at the various items much to the Norwegian's discontent and causing him to wince as he heard the sound of shattering glass followed by "Oops, sorry."

At the sound the Romanian entered the room and looked their _guest_ up and down, giving a light smirk and the Norwegian simply nodded, pushing past him to the basement and the Romanian grabbed the Dane, dragging him down to the basement.

After a few magic words the Dane couldn't make out, and a puff of smoke, the Norwegian used a ladle to scoop out some of the brownish purple liquid, putting it into a medicine dropper and walking over to the Dane sitting on a wooden chair, being held down by the vampric assistant.

The young man squirmed against the hold "No! Stop! I don't like this game! Let me go!" kicking his feet and the Norwegian took him by the chin, looking into his eyes "Tell me your name."

The frightened Dane stared at him before muttering out "M-Mathias." And the young vampire's face lit up with surprise

"Alright… _Prince _Mathias. Open up." The Norwegian said before prying his mouth open and sticking the medicine dropper in, much to the prince's discomfort, not seeming to like the taste as he made faces when he was forced to drink the strange liquid.

In a puff of smoke the man transformed into a cat and the Romanian lost his hold, the cat jumping up and darting off to the far corner of the room as both made an attempt to catch him. He managed to jump up to a window high up on the wall and squirm out, running off down the street and as the vampire turned to run up the stairs the Norwegian stopped him with a call. "Leave him, Vlad, he'll be okej…" taking a seat in the chair that once held the Dane.

Vladimir pulled up another chair with its back to the Norwegian, sitting on it backwards and folding his arms on the back of it and resting his head on it, looking a bit crestfallen "But will we be…?"


End file.
